Drama CD/Fall Arc/Track 4
The editing team waiting for autumn * Ken: ....I've gathered most of the others' manuscripts, but I still haven't collected Yumeno-sensei's manuscript. * Maeno: Oh my~ Isn't it Miyamae-kun... * Ken: Maeno-san... * Maeno: Working overtime today? * Ken: Um.....yes. * Maeno: *sighs* It must've been tough~ * But since Miyamae-kun's working pace is slow, I guess it can't be helped? * Ken: ...!! * Maeno: *laughs off* Well, it's fine! I'm sure God will be at the back of someone who is this diligent. * Ken: yeah... * Maeno: ....But still, a prodigy like me is still gonna win after all. Maybe he's not watching instead? * Ken: Which is it?! * *bell rings* * Maeno: Oh! It's now 6 p.m., it's no wonder that I'm so hungry! * Should I go out and eat? * How about you join me, Miyamae-kun? * Ken: No thanks, I just ate. * Maeno: Oh, you are on a diet? * Thinking about it, you got really huge since college.... * It might be stress, so please take care. * Ken: I don't the source of it all to be telling me that! * Or rather, if you going out, why are you still here?! * Maeno: Well, I guess I shall just finish my work and return home! * Ken: *sighs* * Maeno: .....there it is, there....when I thought I would want to go home and carefully look over it, but I totally forgot about it. * Look, look! * There you go, the book which would published soon, isn't that great? * Ken: *sighs* Miyako Yukari's annual celebration nenkan for raccoons.... * Hey! Why is there a celebration for raccoons in the world, it should be a illustrated book zukan of raccoons. * Maeno: Oh, that's right....as an editor, he or she can't just pass this off so easily.... * Ken: Isn't that you?! * Maeno: *shock* That's right...that's my fundamental mistake....What should I do, Miyamae-kun? I can't make any excuses... * to the raccoons! * Ken: Seriously, The raccoon? * Maeno: .... yes, this is Maeno.... * Miyako: Maeno-san, this is Miyako. * Maeno: Miyako-sensei, what's up? * Miyako: I'm sorry but....I need more time for that Fall issue... * Maeno: Oh, that's special chapter for autumn? * Miyako: Yes...I can't find any good inspiration for that... * Maeno: I see...then I've got a great idea! * Miyako: Eh? Is it your idea? * Maeno: Yes....how about underground people vs. raccoons? I'm sure it's a dimension you haven't wrote about. * Miyako: Yeah....it's true but the fight between underground people and raccoons is.... * Maeno: It's perfect for autumn and innovative right? Don't hold back....even though it's my own idea. * Ken: underground people vs. raccoon......it's got nothing to do with autumn! * No good...I can't focus on my work....! * I guess I'll go and buy coffee.. * *vending machine* * Ken: I guess I'll give Yumeno-sensei a call...but... * Nozaki: Sorry, Ken-san! I'm working hard now! * Ken: I might be disrupting his manuscript work...plus I'll pressure him.... guess I'll wait until tomorrow * Maeno: So, Miyako, with all these discussion, I'll be waiting for your manuscript! Nice working with you. * Maeno: Isn't Miyako-sensei relying too much on me? It's troubling... * I wanted her to become a great manga artist though.... * Even with capable manga editors, it's got nothing to do with good manga artists....isn't that right, Miyamae-kun? * Ken: Sleeptalk at your own house please. * Maeno: What? You can't talk while sleeping...because when I'm sleeping Miyamae-kun isn't with me right? * Ken: Obviously!!! * Maeno: I see.... * Ken: *rages* * Maeno: I'll go home then, I'll leave the rest to you. * Ken: Huh? Isn't that raccoon book yours? * Maeno: Oh yes, that's right....I'll fix that tomorrow. * But still....raccoons are cute right? Other than that it's the elephant, then it's the giraffe. * Maeno: I've already heard that before, along with the editing team. * Maeno: If so, I'll now say for the first time, that when I was young, when I was in Mount Takao, I made friends with a raccoon. * A raccoon so near me, even when it's not in the zoo. * I felt that it was so precious and kept staring at it.that the people thought it was precious.... * Ken: What's with that sudden long story? Man, he hasn't changed at all. * Guess I'll just work. * Maeno: After that, I don't where else to look? Like the raccoon Miyako-sensei drew...Miyamae-kun are you listening? * Ken: Yes.. * Maeno: And so, when raccoons are in a pair, they'd live together in the future. Loyal, right? It sounds like me. * Ken: How is it so? * Maeno: Talking about Raccoons, we shouldn't be eating them right? Those cute ones...it's just unforgivable! Miyamae-kun, am I right?! * Ken: ....yes. * I'm hungry but... * Maeno: Miyamae-kun, aren't you hungry after all? * Let's go out and have dinner. * Ken: It's fine, I still have cup noodles with me. * Maeno: I see...and you're eating in the end.. * If you eat at such a late hour, it's probably fattening, so you should be careful. * Autumn is a foodie, after all...I'll teach you a strategy for losing weight next time! * Ken: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK, GET YOURSELF HOME, IDIOT! * -end- * Notes: * 1. About the nenkan and zukan, it's an error in the kanji if you notice the 'kan' is common, so it's a typo error in the book which Miyamae ken pointed out. * 2. Underground people, I don't really get what it means either, maybe it's a reference to Anohana. shirt * 3. Autumn is a foodie is a metaphor which means that there are lots of autumn delicacies in Japan, like seasonal fruits and how log cakes are popular in winter. Category:Media Category:Drama CD